Аканэ Ториясу
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Аканэ Ториясу (англ. Akane Toriyasu) ― одна из учениц в Akademi High School и член студенческого совета. Внешний вид Аканэ носит форму студенческого совета. У Аканэ длинные огненно-рыжие волосы. У нее закрытые глаза, но поработав в Pose Mode или расчленив Аканэ циркулярной пилой, можно увидеть, что её глаза ― оранжевые. Она носит полупрозрачную кружевную подвязку. На левой руке она носит красную повязку с надписью 生徒会, означающей «студенческий совет». Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Аканэ ― опасная. Если Аяно попытается атаковать её, она прыснет той в лицо перцовым баллончиком и скрутит, связав руки и ноги. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Аканэ начинает патрулировать все помещения клубов, начиная с клуба кулинарии. В 8:00 AM Аканэ идёт в класс 3-1. В 1:00 PM снова патрулирует клубные помещения. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM снова патрулирует клубные помещения. : В пятницу в это же время идёт на собрание лидеров клубов и студенческого совета в комнату совещаний. В 4:00 PM идёт в комнату студенческого совета и остаётся там до конца дня. Интересы thumb|center|300px В данный момент все интересы Аканэ можно узнать только через Cyberstalk. Факты * Она впервые была показана в видео The Student Council in Yandere Simulator (Gameplay Focus). * Её имя фамилия в переводе с японского означают «Красная Птица» (Aka Tori, 赤い鳥). ** Буквальное значение её имени ― «Алый» (茜), а фамилии ― «Мирная птица» (鳥安). * Аканэ основана на одном из четырех символов китайского мифа. * Если открыть её глаза при помощи Pose Mode или расчленения, то можно заметить, что они оранжевого цвета. ** Первоначально, если её глаза были открыты, они были зелёными. Это было ошибкойQuestion about Akane's eyes. * YandereDev считает, что у Аканэ больше фанатов, чем у Май ВайфуStudent council members similarities with other students questions.. ** YandereDev не считает, что Сенпай является её фанатомSenpai and Akane. * Она не основана на Орихимэ из аниме BleachWas Akane Inspired By Orihime From BLEACH?. * Если бы она не была в студенческом совете, она вступила бы в клуб кулинарии или клуб садоводстваSilly SC Questions. ** Если бы Аканэ была в кулинарном клубе, она бы прекрасно ладила с Амаи. * Она обожает мясо. * Аканэ пахнет корицей. * Утверждает, что любит животных, но они постоянно убегают от неёSilly SC questions. * Она предполагает, что Инфо-чан может существовать, но не говорит об этом открыто, потому что не хочет быть похожей на безумного теоретикаQuestion about Info-chan and Student Council. * Если бы Аканэ была учителем, она была бы инструктором по балетуIf the Student Council members were teachers.... * Она может свести на нет конфликт одним своим присутствием(Story Focus) Student Council in Yandere Sim. * Она совершает оборот вокруг своей оси, прежде чем брызнуть в Аяно из перцового баллончика. * Из одежды Аканэ предпочитает носить красивые платьяSC questions. * Её любимый десерт ― мороженое. * Если бы она проводила выходной на пляже, она бы живописно прогуливалась вдоль пляжа. * YandereDev утверждает, что если бы у Аканэ был парень, который разбил её сердце, её реакция стала бы спойлером. * Аканэ любит иностранные и романтические фильмы. * Голос Аканэ напоминает голос Амаи или Муджи, которые звучали в видео Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction Video, но он более низкийSC Voices. Источники En:Akane Toriyasu de:Akane Toriyasu es:Akane Toriyasu fr:Akane Toriyasu pl:Akane Toriyasu pt-br:Akane Toriyasu zh-tw:Akane Toriyasu Категория:Студенческий совет Категория:Опасный (характер) Категория:Персонажи Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Класс 3-1